Judgment day.
"Judgment day." is the fifth episode of the fourth season of "My Virtual Escape", and the twenty-third episode overall. It premiered on June 27, 2018 on StoryFire. Description Isaac and Abraham fight to the death to get their final wish. Plot Martha is shown to be wearing the V.R. helmet and has a bloody mouth, revealing that she was playing as Isaac in the game. The real Isaac removes the helmet and she is shown to be dead after Abraham shot her character in the game. Isaac mourns for her, places her on his bed, and covers her body with the blankets. Isaac then sees a loaded golden gun on the floor identical to the one used by Solomon when (s)he killed Rebekah. Isaac then puts on his helmet and returns to E.V.E. In Haven, Abraham asks Joseph, who at this point is revealed to be The Overlord, to grant his wish, which is to reset the game. Joseph refuses to do so after what Abraham did. The two have a sword fight, and Joseph gains the upper hand by stabbing Abraham in the side. As Abraham bleeds on the ground, he tells Joseph that killing him won't bring his daughter back. As Joseph is about to kill him as revenge for causing her death, Isaac points his gun right behind him, unaware of who the deformed and hooded Overlord really is. Suddenly, Abraham pulls out a knife from his pocket, gets up, and stabs Joseph in the stomach with it. He starts beating Joseph on the ground, but Joseph knocks him off when Isaac pulls him back. Isaac shoots Abraham in the head in retaliation for Abraham the same to him. Despite the gunshot, Abraham is not dead in real life, as he goes back into real life and is no longer able to play E.V.E. In fury, Abraham grabs his gun and car keys and drives to Joseph’s house. Meanwhile, in Haven, Isaac talks with the Overlord, who reveals himself to be Joseph and says that his wish cannot be granted despite Isaac's pleas. The two reconcile knowing that want the same thing. Abraham, at this point, pulls off Joseph’s helmet, which knocks him dead in the game, and drags him out to the courtyard. Isaac is still in Haven, crying because his wish was not granted. Isaac mourns for a bit, then takes off his helmet and throws it away in anger. He starts crying again that the whole wish reward at the end of the game was not true, until he hears his door open. To his surprise and amazement, his sister, Eve, stands before him. Abraham positions Joseph in front of the pool. He berates Joseph for helping Isaac and not getting his own wish. Joseph brings up that Abraham wanted anarchy and it was given it to him and that he believed that people couldn't be violent from playing the game when Abraham points his gun at him. Abraham replies that this is different and personal, but Joseph then says that killing him will only prove his point. The two continue their debate and Joseph says despite all the tragedy, Isaac will move on and prevail. Abraham says that he had an affair with Joseph's first wife, Mary, when he was married to her and that he is Isaac’s true father. Eve tells Isaac that she's been with him from the very beginning, in his heart and his mind. Isaac becomes proud of himself for doing it and thanks her as he couldn't have done it without her. However, she tells Isaac that she can't stay despite Isaac having wished her back for good and his pleas. Isaac then apologizes to Eve for not being there when she died. Eve tells him it's not his fault, it's Abraham's. Aware but confused about she why said it, Isaac asks what he should do, and Eve shocks him by asking him to kill Abraham. Suddenly, Isaac hears a gunshot from outside, and Eve instantly vanishes. Isaac rushes outside to see what's going on. Abraham shoots Joseph three times and Joseph falls into the pool, bleeding to death. Abraham quickly leaves and Isaac sees his car racing out of the driveway. He runs to the pool and finds his father's floating, bloody corpse. Isaac pulls his father out of the pool and angrily becomes driven for revenge. He heads back to his room, grabs his golden gun and his knife, and calls Michael to leave it ringing, and races to Abraham's home to kill him. StoryFire Prologue TBA. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Abraham/The Overlord * Joseph Kalder/The Servant/The Overlord * Eve Kalder * Martha * Michael Archer/Archie * Captain. Louis Phillips * A.D.A.M. * Police Officers Trivia * This episode is a MVE episode with a fight scene between Isaac and Abraham related to a previous episode which is brothers in arms. showing Isaac and John fighting which are very similar. :* Both two fight scene episodes take place in Abraham's room. :* Isaac fights two different antagonists. * In this episode, Isaac breaks the 4th wall by preventing the audience from voting whether or not he should kill Abraham or spare him and saying he makes his own choices. * This episode is the last episode for Joseph Kalder, Archie and Abraham being alive, Isaac's condition is currently unknown. * This is one of the the rare times Abraham has felt some spare for Isaac and it caused him his death and also happens in noah's ark..